Harry's Captor
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Harry is captured in his sleep and is forced to explain all the things he loves about Severus.  Who has captured our boy innocent Harry?  Lots of dirty talk and mentions of bdsm.


**A/N: I think subconsciously I felt challenged to stick as much filth in a one shot as a writer possibly could. Despite all of the wrongness is this story, you know I can never write a truly cold-hearted Snape and I don't write non-con. **

**Oh and if anyone wants to write a sequel for this from Snape's perspective that would be way cool.**

.

He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was asleep in bed with his lovers' arm draped around his waist. The next minute he was bound to a chair completely unable to free himself. His hands were tied around its back around the back of the chair and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. His mouth was mouth was gagged with something heavy and round and he was blindfolded. This is how he found himself when he awoke.

Still groggy and shaking off sleep he could feel someone close to him. She fought with the rope and came to the conclusion that it was not just held by knots but by magic. He tried to scream around the gag but stopped he felt the person lean closer to him.

"Now, now Harry, I'll have none of that. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?" A shiver of panic spread through him as he realized he did not recognize the voice. It was distinctly male but one he had never heard before. All of the little hairs on his chest stood on end and he silently cursed himself for going to sleep naked.

"We are going to play a little game. I am going to remove the gag and pour something into your mouth. Don't even bother screaming because I am very adept at silencing charms. You'll only succeed in vexing your vocal cords. Your old man has left to teach his classes for the day. So I have you all to myself for quite some time." Harry heard the chuckle and couldn't help but shiver again. He was trapped and had to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come.

The man removed the gag. Quickly and roughly grabbed hold of Harry's chin and forced his mouth open. It only took Harry a few seconds to recognize by the taste that it was Veritaserum. He sensed the man walk away from him and could hear him sit down on something soft. Harry had the feeling he was in his living room and that his chair was seated not too far from the couch.

"Now Harry. I am aware that Severus Snape is a very perverted man. It quite amazes me how you could possibly enjoy is company so much. Yet here you are married and shagging the git. Tell me why?"

"Because I love him. Because he's done more for me that anyone else ever could or would. Because he loves me."

"You answered so easily so you must believe it is true. Though, I have to wonder if you are not confusing love with a profound sense of loyalty. Perhaps you are with him out of guilt or a feeling of debt."

"I assure you, I do not return to his bed out of guilt or debt. I love him. I love everything about him. Even his snarkyness. I love even his dark sense of humor."

The man chuckled and harry could feel him leaning forward again. He felt strong hands rub up his thighs and felt hot breath on his right ear. "And do tell me, what else has you coming to his bed?"

Harry's breathe quickened and he felt his heart beat just a little quicker. He couldn't speak, not with the man so close. As if this mysterious figure could figure this out, he backed off and returned to his place on the couch.

"I love everything he does to me. The way he makes me feel. The way he makes me beg." Harry said once he could breathe normally again.

"Oh please tell me. What does he do to you? How does he make you feel?" Harry couldn't help but smile as a hundred memories came to the front of his mind.

"He ties me up and makes me beg for him. Which, I do quite happily. Merlin, if you only knew how hard he makes me when he forces me to bend over and spread my arse apart so he can see my pretty pink hole. Well, I don't know how pink it is, perhaps darker now from so much use." Harry said with small laugh. "He'll make me wait like that for him. Just feeling so exposed usually has me so hard that I'm dripping on the floor or our upholstery just waiting. "

"You have no idea how good that wicked tongue of his feels inside of me. Especially after he's been fucking me for hours and my hole is red and swollen. It's almost torture to feel that soft, warm, wet tongue teasing my aching hole. I could come from that alone, but usually I'm wearing a cock ring when he does that." At this point his breath had picked up and he realized he was getting hard just from describing all the things he does with his lover. It was dirty and wrong to be telling this to a total stranger but it also felt so good.

His would have sworn his captor sounded a little breathy when he heard the man encourage him to go on.

"I couldn't tell you what my favorite thing is that he does to me. It all feels so good. But I really must say that I love when he has me on my hands and knees on the couch. The best part is when I'm sucking his cock. Oh, you have no idea how amazing that cock tastes. What it feels like to have that large heavy flesh weigh on your tongue. I love the way it feels sliding in and out of my mouth and being on all fours on the couch he can reach those long beautiful fingers all the way down the cleft of my arse. " Harry paused has he heard a small moan from his captor. In stopping, he realized that he was hard and starting to leak. He too moaned as he pictured himself bound to the chair and dripping for his captor.

"See," Harry said taking in a deep breath. "I am just as perverted as Severus. You can see how I'm dripping just thinking about the man. Does it make you hard seeing me like this?"

"It makes me hard hearing such filth come from that beautiful delicate mouth of yours." The man answered.

"So if you're as hard as I am won't you do something about it? I dare you." Harry replied with a smirk. He heard the rustling of fabric and then the sound of a moan escaping his captors' lips.

"You are such a little slut I bet you'd love to see what I'm doing wouldn't you? You love to see my hand sliding up and down my cock wouldn't you?" The man asked.

"Oh yes." Harry moaned and licked his lips, eager to take said cock into his mouth.

"Well that is just too bad isn't it. Now, I believe you left off with sucking off the old man while he fingers your arse. Do continue." He ordered.

Harry moaned and jerked his hips hoping for friction he knew wouldn't be there. Whimpering in frustration he continued. "Yes, oh fuck. The way he fingers my hole, teasing me and playing with my opening as I suck him. I love the way he makes me feel owned and used."

As he spoke Harry would pause and enjoy the small sounds of flesh sliding on flesh as his captor masturbated to his story. He reveled in the small moans he heard every now and again.

"He likes to put a collar on me sometimes and leash. He leads me around the room till my knees ache. I know that shouldn't turn me on but it only makes my mouth water more for him as he makes me kneel up and slips his cock into my mouth. He'll tug on the chain or collar and force me to take it deeper into my throat. I open up for him almost automatically. I love feeling and tasting only him, and even as my eyes water from being gaged, I only get harder. Oh and I haven't even told you about when he spanks me. I don't know what's better, when his cock is rammed down my throat or up my arse after he's reddened it. He is so talented, how he's able to slam into that magical spot every time. The pleasure he brings along with the pain of his body slamming into my sore bruised flesh is mind blowing. I never would have thought that being whipped could feel so good, but it does."

Harry was now panting and his need was too much. He just couldn't take it anymore. "Please," He begged and whimpered. "Please touch me. Need to cum so bad please."

"You say you love him, but you'd let a complete stranger bring you off?" Then man asked through harsh breaths."

"Sev, please quit torturing me! Need you too much!" Harry whined out and the room when silent. "Sev?" Harry asked in confusion.

"How do you know it's me? I took a voice changing potion and I've barely touched you!" Severus asked in awe.

"You leaned over me." Harry replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yes. But, that still doesn't explain.." Severus continued at a loss.

"Sev, honey, I've spent more time with you and have been closer to you in the last year than anyone i've ever known. Don't you think I'd know your scent by now? I don't know anyone else that smells like the most complex potions and freshest flowers all rolled into one. Why did you think I didn't fight too much when you gave me the Veritaserum? I trust you to never hurt me. Well, never hurt me more than I can take." Harry said with a smirk.

Harry stilled as he felt Severus approach him and then felt the blindfold slipping from his eyes. He blinked several times as he adjusted to the light. He was momentarily glad that Severus always likes to keep the house dim. He was surprised to see Severus kneeling so that he could see the open expression on the man's face. Not only the expression could harry see, but a small tear drop starting at the corner of his husband's left eye. "You know me better than I know myself and you still love me." Severus said as in amazement as if he just met merlin himself.

"Yes you crazy son of a bitch. Now will you please do something about this painful erection you caused?" Harry whined again like a petulant child. Severus wiped his tears away so quickly that Harry barely caught it. One minute he's having a heartfelt moment with the love of his life and the next is mouth is being plundered by a very warm and wet tongue as Severus kissed him stupid.

"Since you seem to love my cock so much…." Severus said with a smirk as he stood up and grabbed his dick and slid it into Harry's open mouth. "Suck it like the slut I know you are." Severus ordered as he reached down and began stroking Harry's erection.

Harry backed off of Severus's cock just long enough to say, "Only a slut for you. You do this to me. Only you." Harry momentarily wondered to himself how he was still coherent enough to form full sentences, what with Severus' steady stroking.

Harry quickly went back to the task at hand, though he never once ever truly considered it a task. It was more like a reward to him. It only took a few more slides down his throat and a few more tugs on his cock and both men were coming hard and seeing black. Severus had to hold onto the back of the chair to keep from falling over.

"Sev…need to…move arms…please.." Harry finally managed to ask. Severus released him from his confines and they both fell as a mass of arms and legs on the couch.

"That was fun, but I don't think legs will ever work again." Harry murmured in Severus's chest.

"Brat." Severus huffed. "Love you." He said before kissing the mop on top of Harry's head.


End file.
